


Unfinished Business

by CuddlesandChocolateCake



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Morning Sex, NSWF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, birthday present for Alicia because I love her, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesandChocolateCake/pseuds/CuddlesandChocolateCake
Summary: Feyre has a very, very good dream... but wakes up before it has the chance to play out. Rhys offers his assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterodactylichexameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactylichexameter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Alicia! Basically, I'm either a very, very good friend, or the absolute worst. This is 1000% Feysand smut trash, and I took the idea from the Feysand Smut Week: Morning Sex prompt. So enjoy!

_Starting at my neck, Rhys dragged a cold finger down my naked body, leaving frigid fire in its wake. Leisurely, he traced it down to my chest, stopping to draw slow, torturous circles around my breasts, getting smaller and smaller before coming to brush my hardened nipple. I gasped as he gently applied pressure with his thumb, massaging it in circles until I was writhing beneath him, at which point he mirrored the action on the other breast, the combined motion nearly undoing me._

_I whined in protest as he removed one hand and continued down to draw idle shapes around my navel, occasionally descending to caress the top of my lace panties, before coming to a stop above the waistband. His expression turned pensive, before he gathered my wrists one hand and lifted them above my head, his other hand continuing its dance below my waist. He played with the hem, his fingers sweeping side to side and steadily moving down, down, down, before hovering over my centre, drawing lines in the air as he ghosted over the fabric, never quite touching it. I tried to squirm free, tried desperately to stop the pulsing between my legs, to get him to touch me where I desperately needed him to, but he held firm, a strong hand holding both of my wrists in place._

_“Ready?” he murmured. His finger barely, barely brushed me, and I shuddered, arching off the bed. His midnight laugh skittered across my bones and made the ache between my thighs throb even harder._

_“Y- yes,” I managed to whisper, needing him_ now _. Placing two fingers just beside my centre, he began tracing up the inside of my thigh, his wicked fingers moving up, up to reach my knee before coming back down. Just as I thought he might be finally done teasing me, he moved his fingers over the lace and rubbed gently, eliciting a breathless moan, before continuing up the other thigh. Trembling, I whimpered, unable to form words and silently begging him to touch me. When he reached my other knee, without warning, he brought his hand down and slipped a finger under lace, going straight for the sensitive bundle of nerves and circling it slowly. I cried out, quivering as he increased the pressure. Heat built low in my core, rising up, up, up until…_

Shooting bolt upright, I gasped, panting and squeezing my thighs together. _Damn it._ Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sighed and moved to roll out of bed when a broad, calloused hand wrapped gently around my arm.  

“Well that was certainly entertaining,” Rhys said from beside me, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Did you see…” I winced. Bright sunlight was filtering in through the open windows, and Rhys stifled a yawn. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

But he didn’t look sorry at all. “Why? Shouldn’t we continue where we left off? I believe I have unfinished business to attend to.” There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and my desire increased tenfold, not having abated much since I woke up. Tugging me back onto the bed, he moved to straddle me; he was already naked, but I was still in my short nightdress, which he promptly pulled over my head, exposing my already peaked breasts and leaving me in nothing but a pair of soaked panties. I reached down to remove them, needing that last, ridiculous barrier out of the way, but he grabbed my wrist, then the other, and moved them above my head.

“Since I didn’t have the pleasure of doing this in your dream, shall we start from the beginning?” When I nodded, I felt the soft brush of Rhys’s darkness wrap around my wrists and hold them in place above me, effectively doing what his own hands had just been doing. And now leaving them free to do whatever they pleased with me.

 _Is that alright?_ I heard Rhys’s voice in my mind. We weren’t averse to trying new things in the bedroom, but this was a first, and I was intrigued. And excited.  

 _Do your worst,_ I crooned, giving him a sultry smile, and the look on his face turned positively wicked.

If dream Rhys was a tease, real Rhys was a thousand times worse. With an infuriating expression of pure serenity, he ran a rough, calloused finger from my cheek down my neck, as if replaying my dream, then traced it slowly, so slowly around my breasts, already full and ready with desire. He lingered there for an agonizingly long time, spiralling closer and closer to my nipples, but never touching them. I yelped in surprise when he pinched one suddenly, simultaneously bringing his mouth down to the other, and he sucked and kissed it, flicking it with his tongue and nipping it gently. When I arched off the bed, he brought his other hand - the one that wasn’t teasing my breast - to pin down my torso. I was well and truly immobilized. He continued playing with my breasts, dragging his teeth over one and massaging the other for what felt like hours before he resumed his path down, dropping kisses and leaving marks until he reached the waistband.

I shivered in anticipation, needing him to go just a little further down, to relieve some of the intense throbbing building even higher between my legs. But instead, he looked up to smirk at me as he dragged his fingers up my side. Again and again, his hand went up and down, and I squirmed and writhed, trying in vain to get away from it.

“Ticklish, are we?” he drawled, rubbing a particularly sensitive spot, and I took a shuddering breath. I tried to reach for him, to grab his hand, but Rhys’s magic kept my wrists pinned uselessly above my head. He laughed softly.

“Rhys, please,” I moaned, both for him to stop his tickling and for him to finally touch me where I needed him to.

In one smooth motion, he came up to nibble my ear, blowing gently and sending a violent shiver down my spine. “Let’s shake things up a bit,” he replied softly, and with the snap of his fingers, my lace panties disappeared, leaving me completely and utterly naked beneath him, arms still immobile above me.

I breathed an indulgent sigh, more than ready to feel his deft hands where I wanted them most. He trailed his hand down my body once more, running along my jaw, my neck, my chest, brushing over both my nipples, circling my navel, before he ran it along my thighs, up one leg to reach my knee, then down and back up to the other, skipping over my centre. I tugged my restrained arms, needing to run my hands through his hair, to touch him.

 _“Please,”_ I begged as I began to get dizzy from the teasing. He hummed in approval as his hand hovered right above the apex of my thighs. With a devilish grin, he pressed gently, experimentally, on my most sensitive spot, and I moaned, my breathing becoming shallow. He skimmed over me, feeling how ready I was for him. “Good,” was all he said before he ran a finger through my wetness. I flexed my hands convulsively, needing something to hold onto as his finger moved up and down in long, languorous strokes, brushing my sensitive bundle of nerves every few times in no pattern that I could discern. It was torture.

“Alright,” he conceded after minutes of me trembling under him, at which point he braced a hand on my torso, moved down, and licked into me. Fire shot through me, and I moaned loudly as his tongue swept gently up and down, tasting me, devouring me. Pressing a little bit harder, he came up to dance around that sensitive pearl of flesh and teased it mercilessly, speeding and slowing his circling as he saw fit until I breathed a final, _“Please.”_ I felt him smirk against me, and he began sucking, turning my panting into a steady chant of his name. I thrashed, those infuriating shadows still rooting me in place, and Rhys increased the pressure, licking and sucking mercilessly until I was shaking uncontrollably. Heat bloomed in my core, more and more and…

He stopped. I could no longer form words, instead letting out an impatient, strained whimper both out loud and into his mind.

“Patience, darling.” He then blew cold air into my centre, cooling the wetness there, and I couldn’t stop trembling, hands struggling to find purchase in their shadow restraints. Smirking, he went back down, flicking his tongue expertly before plunging a finger into me, pumping in and out. He added a second finger, and it was too much, too much–

Warmth built once again in my core, even stronger than the last time, and Rhys purred, “Come for me, darling.” I was close, so close, his fingers extracting every last ounce of pleasure from me…

Continuing the motion, he replaced his tongue with his finger, rubbing my clit in quick, relentless circles. He stroked my centre one more time, coming up and taking my nipple between his teeth, and pleasure built in my core even stronger than before, higher and higher and higher until…

I fell over the edge, shattering around his fingers. Pleasure wracked through me, sending lightning tearing through my veins as I released a cry that might have been his name. As I came down from my high, he continued stroking me through the waves of pleasure, slowing his pace until I stopped trembling, and gathered me in his arms. With heartbreaking gentleness, he swept my hair out of my face and kissed my sweat-slicked forehead.

“Good morning,” he whispered in my ear, and I had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face* I'm sorry... ok, not really. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to come and find me on Tumblr :)


End file.
